


The Not So Bad Big Wolf

by SnowWhiteKnight



Series: Holidays [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Feb 26, Holidays, Tell A Fairy Tale Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mommy and Daddy calm baby Stark after a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not So Bad Big Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherubicwindigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherubicwindigo/gifts).



> I forgot to post this on the actual day, Feb 26. 
> 
> I completely blame cherubicwindigo for getting me on this pairing, so this one's for you! :D

“Mooommmmmmmmmyyyyyyyy!” little Lyan cried. Merry was rushing to his side not even a minute later. Robb followed a few moments later, flicking on the lamp near the door to show his son crying in the arms of Merry. Their wolf hybrid pup, Grey Wolf, was at Lyan’s side, nuzzling the boy, trying to comfort him. Grey Wind, Robb’s old friend, was on the floor, watching the pup and the boy.

“What’s wrong, sweetling?” she cooed at her son. “Did you have another bad dream?” He nodded his head vigorously. “What happened?”

“Daddy was fightn’ and Grey Win cudn’t reach ‘im and gramppy sent a bad man to stab Daddy wit a swo~r~r~r~d!!” Lyan sobbed. Robb grimaced. He had hoped that his son would never have to know about the animosity between him and  his father-in-law Walder Frey, but clearly he did, and it was affecting him. Walder had  _ hated _ that his favorite granddaughter had married into the Stark family and he had been very vocal about it at the wedding. Even now, nearly seven years later, his dislike of Robb’s family was still as strong as ever. He barely tolerated Lyan, simply because he looked more Stark than Frey.

“There, there, sweetling, it’s ok. See?” she said, pointing at Robb. “Daddy’s just fine. Aren’t you, Daddy?” She grinned at him. They had just been having a private moment, so yeah, he was doing pretty good.

“I’m doing great, squirt.” He smiled at his son, though the boy looked unconvinced. “How about a story?”

“A story?” Lyan perked up. Robb’s smile grew broader. Aunt Sansa and Grammy Cat babysat a lot, and their love of stories had rubbed off on him.

“Yes, a story!” Merry exclaimed. Robb sat down on the end of the bed.

“I have one in mind. The Three Little Pigs,” he said. “Would you like to hear that one?” Lyan nodded, wiping his eyes and nose with the back of his hand. Merry tsked and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand to clean their son’s hand. “Ok, once upon a time, there was a wolf--”

“Like Grey Woof?”

Robb chuckled, “Yes, a great ancestor of Grey Wolf. His name was…”

“Great Woof!”

“Great Wolf it is. Great Wolf was looking for his human, and he followed his human’s scent to a house built out of straw bundles. He called out to the occupant,  **‘Is my human in there?’** A high pitched voice called out,  _ ‘No one in here but me!’ _ ,” Lyan giggled at the voices Robb used, “but Great Wolf could smell his human, and he sensed that he was in trouble. So he huffed, and he PUFFED, and he  _ blew  _ the straw house down! As the straw scattered, he saw a man pick up his human and run as fast as he could. Great Wolf chased after them, but he didn’t reach them in time, and they were behind the walls of a house made out of sticks. He could smell his human, along with two others in the stick house.  **‘GIVE ME BACK MY HUMAN!’** Great Wolf howled. The two captors laughed and said,  _ ‘There’s no one in here but us Littlebigs!’ _ And Great Wolf roared in anger, because House Littlebig was a great enemy of his human’s house. They would often jokingly refer to them as the Little Pigs, because House Littlebig was very greedy. Great Wolf took a deep breath, and he huffed, and he puffed and he blew down that house of sticks. The Littlebigs cried out in horror, but picked up Great Wolf’s human and ran and ran and ran. Great Wolf followed them, and just as he was about to catch them, they hid inside a house made out of bricks. Great Wolf was sooooooo angry, he roared and howled and scratched at the bricks, but the Littlebigs only laughed and taunted him. He knew he couldn’t blow this house down like he did the straw house and the stick house. This house was much better made, it was an impenetrable fortress--”

“Wat’s impentreble mean?” Lyan interrupted.

Merry was listening just as intently to the story and said, “It means it is very hard to enter, impossible without help, and impossible means that it cannot be done.” Lyan had just been about to ask.

“Oh-kay! Pease go on, Daddy.” Robb laughed. The courtesies of the Stark women had also rubbed off on his son.

“Very well, since you said please. This house was much better made, and there was no way Great Wolf was able to get his human out of there. He sat in front of the house for two whole days, circling it, watching the occupants, waiting for an opportunity to rescue his human. Finally, very early in the morning on the third day, a young woman opened the side door.  _ ‘Please, come in,’ _ she said,  _ ‘I will help you rescue your friend.’ _ Great Wolf was suspicious of her, he sensed that she was not telling him everything. She understood that, and said,  _ ‘I will help you if you take me with you. I do not like working for these men. They are mean and work me to the bone, just because they can.’ _ Great Wolf could not sense the lies, for wolves and dogs are good at knowing when you tell the truth or not, and decided to trust her. The three Littlebigs were fast asleep in front of the TV. The woman and the wolf quietly walked to the kitchen, where the wolf’s human was being kept. She untied the man, and together with Great Wind they ran away from that awful house.”

“Why did the lady help them?” asked Lyan. His eyes were beginning to droop.

“Because, while Great Wolf was outside the house for two days, she was in there with Great Wolf’s human, and even though he was a prisoner of the Littlebigs, he was kind and nice to her, and she fell in love with him,” Merry said.

“How did she fall in love so fast?” Lyan yawned, his little hand covering his mouth.

Merry looked up at Robb. “In times of great stress, like being a prisoner, that is when you can learn a person’s true nature. The woman saw the man as he was, and he was wonderful, so how could she not love him?”

“Like you and Daddy?” Lyan’s eyes were mostly closed. Merry stroked his hair.

“Yes, my little wolf, just like Daddy and me. Sleep well, we’ll be close by if you should need us again, ok?” 

“Ok, Mommy,” Lyan mumbled. Grey Wind got up and followed the adults out of the room, leaving the pup Grey Wolf to protect his young master.

Merry shut the door quietly behind them, then turned to her husband. “You just had to tell him about how we met,” she admonished him, but she was smiling. Robb loved seeing her smile.

“Couldn’t help myself. The story of how my parents met always calmed me as a child.” He grabbed Merry playfully and began to dance with her as he hummed the song she had hummed when she took care of him in that dingy little kitchen. “It’s awfully romantic, isn’t it? Maybe next time we can tell him the human side of it, instead of the fairy tale version.”

She scoffed, but she was still smiling at him. “Yes, let’s tell him all about how you got yourself kidnapped by the Boltons and held for ransom, until their kitchen maid freed you. That won’t give him nightmares at all!”

“What’s more fairy tale like then a hero rescuing a fair damsel in distress?” he asked her, nuzzling her neck. “You saved me that day, that makes you a hero. And I want our son to know how brave his mother is. There’s no better story than that.”

“I’m no hero,” she whispered sadly. “I was just a woman in love. Much to the great dissatisfaction of my grandfather. He wanted me to marry one of the Boltons.”

“You’re  _ my  _ hero,” Robb said, kissing her gently. “And that’s all that matters to me, because this is  _ our _ fairy tale, not your grandfather’s.”


End file.
